1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull tab of a slide fastener slider, and specifically to a pull tab which is comprised of a pull tab proper and a cover to cover the pull tab proper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed pull tabs coated with flexible and resilient materials or having such materials connected to its end in order to make the pull tab as a whole feel good or agreeable to the touch when the user grips the pull tab.
One example of this type of pull tabs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,750 and is conveniently reproduced here in FIG. 33. The pull tab 100 of this U.S. patent comprises a pull tab proper 102 and an attachment 104 functioning as a cover. The pull tab proper 102 has a locking hole 106 formed at the distal end thereof and a locking projection 108 formed beside the locking hole 106. The attachment 104 is comprised of an attachment body 110 and a U-shaped clip 114. The attachment body 110 is molded from polyurethane, silicon rubber, thermoplastic elastomer, and has a channel 112 formed longitudinally thereof. The U-shaped clip 114 has its bottom end embedded in the channel 112 of the attachment body 110 and has a locking tongue 118 directed inwardly of the channel 112. When the pull tab proper 102 is inserted through an orifice 116 into the channel 112, either the locking hole 106 or the locking projection 108 comes into locking engagement with the locking tongue 118 so that the attachment 100 can be firmly attached to the pull tab proper 102.
Another example is shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3085546 and is conveniently reproduced here in FIG. 34. The pull tab 200 of this Japanese publication is comprised of a pull tab proper 202 and a sheath 204 adapted to wrap around the pull tab proper 202. The pull tab proper 202 is of a cigar-like smooth rounded shape and has a thin front end, a thick middle part and a thin rear end, if named from left to right in FIG. 34. The sheath 204 is molded from polyurethane, silicon rubber, or thermoplastic elastomer. The pull tab proper 202 is covered with the sheath 204 to provide a pleasing touch.
The pull tab 100 shown in FIG. 33 is comprised of the pull tab proper 102 and the attachment 104 which in turn is comprised of the attachment body 110 and the clip 114. This means that production of the attachment 104 requires an extra step of assembling the clip 114 with the attachment body 110. Thus, the production of the attachment 104 and hence the pull tab 100 as a whole takes more labor and more time.
Since the pull tab proper 202 of the pull tab 200 shown in FIG. 34 has a cigar-like streamlined smooth rounded shape; during the manipulation of the pull tab 200, the flexible and resilient sheath 204 wrapped around the pull tab body 202 tends to slip off the pull tab body 202 at great ease.
With the above drawbacks in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a pull tab of a slide fastener slider which is comprised of a pull tab proper and a cover, wherein the pull tab proper is adapted to be inserted into the cover which is flexible and agreeable to the touch and wherein, once the pull tab proper is inserted into the cover, the cover can be retained on the pull tab body stably and formed for a prolonged period of term.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pull tab of a slide fastener slider wherein the pull tab proper has locking surface features or locking means by which the cover can be firmly locked to the pull tab proper against being pulled off or dislodged from the pull tabs or being rotated relative to the pull tab proper.